The Cast Away
by goldengirlylol
Summary: this is a story about a mysterious stangerwho calls himself Anounomous has began to pull edward and bella apart for he knows bella loves her daughter enough to leave Edward alone. will edward find bella and will bella find edward or is it to late!
1. Chapter 1

The cast away  Chapter1 Anonymous

I glanced across the lonely cottage and watched helplessly as the time went on. Edward was out hunting and the rest of my family was down in Denali visiting our "cousins" and I was stuck in a whorl of thought.

Each time my thoughts lead me to the same scarce subject, Charlie, my loving father, my mortal creator, my everything. I missed him so amazingly much and now that he took the job of deputy sheriff at the Arizona state police department I barley got to see him, though with my lack of growth and ageing I never remembered why! I walked across the cottage and entered Renesmes room and sat upon her now queen sized bed. Renesme was now on her way to South Africa to visit some old friends, but fortunately like every where she went she was accompanied by Jacob, who like me hasn't aged one bit. He was 18 now though and Renesme was stuck in a untimely end of the age 16 even though her no awareness to the fact she hasn't aged at all in 1 year. She was happy and remembering that made me smile like every time I remember holding her in my immortal arm for the first time!

A thud of the door is what awakened me of my memorized trans, Edward must have been home and there for my storm of thought was over.

"Bella, love?" Edwards's familiar voice lingered through the hall. "Bells where are you?"

"In here Edward my love." Edward walked through the door way and across the room. "How was hunting today catch anything good today?"

"Nothing extremely exciting. Oh but if you consider a moose the catch of the day!" he chuckled and swooped me up in his muscular arms and started down the hall. "How about tonight me and you go to the northern mountains and catch or selves a mountain lion?"

"Oh sounds dangerous. But exciting, sure we'll go." We walked down the hall, me still in is arm and out the door. When Edward finally put me down we began to run and in a ten minute radius we were in the northern mountains and began scouting out our pray. Before finally returning to our hidden cottage we had caught an enormous bear and a small mountain lion which after a very disappointing run the morning before Edward was pleased and we finally were back in out little cottage, attending to our nightly chores.

I was walking down the hall way towards my bedroom when I noticed a book halfway pulled out of the book shelf so I grabbed it and carried on my way to my room. I sat upon my bed and began to read the cover of the book.

Wuthering Heights

The title began and I opened it to the page with a unfamiliar paper stuck in it. I pulled out the paper and began to read it…

Dear Mrs. Cullen / Swan

Congrats on the new husband and daughter. I do indeed enjoy the site of her but her ware wolf boy friend isn't very appealing. Back to why I wrote you this letter. Thanks to the Volturi I have returned to take my revenge so you better find your daughter before I do.

Sincerely: Anonymous

Ps. don't tell Edward or you'll never see you daughter again. Bye

With a gasp of shock I grabbed my stuff and leaped from my window and was gone.

End of chapter one.


	2. chapter 2

Chapter 2 Missing

EPOV

I walked resentfully across the front lawn, towards what still seemed so empty. The enormous house fluttered with light and as I got closer I could here Carlisle's familiar voice, running from side to side of the house mumbling to him self about ripping metal and burning the life. I approached the door and leaned in towards the beautifully hand crafted door frame, I watched as my hand finally reached the handle and began to turn it, I was to late, the door flung open and to my surprise it was Jacob.

"Oh, Hi mongrel." I greeted with a hint of sarcasm. He reached forward and put his arms on my shoulders. I looked at him and with a sigh of curiosity; I realized his puppyish eyes were filled with sorrow and pain.

"Did she come back? Please tell me she came back." He said pleadingly not even bothering to call me a bloodsucker or a misquitoe.

"Did who come back? And where is Renesme?"I asked suddenly worried.

"That's the thing. I don't know." He fell from his high position, to a low pleading position upon his knees; he stared at the floor for 10 minutes before finally looking up at me." I just don't know."

I kneeled beside him and rapped my arms around him. And thought of the proper words to say, for a moment I thought about running but no I had to stay, stay for Bella, stay for Jacob and stay for Renesme.

"No worries, Jacob we'll find her tell me all you know. Or at least what you remember." I stood up and toddled across the floor towards Carlisle and Alice, Jacob 1 second behind me like a wave fallowing its master current. "Alice, go to my cottage and retrieve Bella even if you have to heave her out by her ankles."

Alice did as I commanded and I turned to Jacob, he sat down just as I was about to tell him to do so, like as if he were reading my mind though we all new I was reading his.

"Tell me everything you can remember." I sat next to him and looked encouragely on into his puppy dog eyes, there were yet again filled with pain and agony.

"Well," he began. "Renesme and I were in South Africa walking along an ally way down in Ashton, and we walked by this store which was very different from the others we had passed before so Renesme wanted to go in but unfortunately for me it was a clothing store so I said I would go to the store across the way and get some ice cream. Then it happened. I was coming back from the store and the building was destroyed, there were no walls the roof was gone. It was as if a tornado had come through and taken it and Renesme to. I looked everywhere for here but she was gone. No where to be found." He put his head down.

"Is that all, or is there more?" I longed for an answer.

"Well, when I was looking through the rubbage I found this." He held up a piece of paper. I obtained the paper from his hand then began to read.

_Dear little puppy dog or Jacob._

_So nice girl, almost as pretty as her mom, but she's mine now, so run along home to your owners and be a good dog._

_From. Anonymous _

I looked up just as Alice walked in.

"Edward, she's gone." Oh no were the only words that came to mind.

Alice crossed the room and sat next to Carlisle.

"Her stuff was all gone and the bedroom was bare. But you window was open and there was a book on the bed." She explained.

"What was the book on the bed?" I asked thinking it might have something to do with Bella's disappearance.

"I didn't see. She must have-." She stopped. I looked towards her and saw that she was in a trans. I stood up and began to walk towards her. But then she to rose and began to walk, but not to me towards the door. I was confused for a moment but then the words in there mind helped me understand. I new who it was…

The Volturi!

"Alice, stop." I tramped after her.

I reached for her with every step I took, but with every step she would go faster and I would fall to my knees then, yet again bounce back up and try again.

With one last step I was out side on the front porch. I stood still. As did they. In there triangle they each took a step forward, first Jane, then Alec, then Felix in the middle at least three feet behind. But then Demitry emerged from the trees joining Felix in the back. Jane stepped forward welcome Alice. She motioned her hand out and to my surprise, Alice took it.

"Alice. Noooooooooooo." Jasper yelled.

Jasper leaped in the air and came down


End file.
